


Courtesan Blue

by Tinalouise88



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalouise88/pseuds/Tinalouise88
Summary: Growing up in the Chateau Blanc, Sarah knew she had two roads in her life. Both contained fame, long hours of practice. She never meant to be the King's Companion, the mistress of Goblin King. Being the Kings Mistress never worked out for any woman in history. It was a constant game of push and pull between them, magnets that couldn't escape each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Twenty year's ago_ **

Spiralling veins covered her back and shoulders. Shimmering like liquid gold in the candlelight as the small girl curled up on the cot. Each breath the child took another one appeared until she was fully linked to this realm. They would continue to grow with the child until she reached her adulthood. They would never disappear, they were now apart of her.

Her son may not approve but she was too old to be placed with a family. Still, she was too young to earn her own way in this new world of hers. Her mother had wished her away in a drunken selfish tirade. Sprouting off how the child was ruining her career to the Goblin Queen. It was in the end, wish her away or send her to boarding school. She had chosen the cheaper alternative of wishing her away. The queen had been disgusted as she took the small dark hair child and brought her back into her own realm.

That is when the dilemma became apparent which lead her to the Chateau Blanc

The dark-haired child was beautiful even as she slept. She seemed to be well taken care of from what she could have gathered at the time of her arrival. She was clutching a china doll in her sleep, a frilly nightgown covered her body. Even as she dressed her in another nightgown they noted there was not a mark on her. She had everything to keep her physically alive. A home, food, toys, a team of well-trained nannies who took her to school and made her dinner.

"You will watch over her?" The woman turned to the other woman.

"Of course your majesty. I will care for her like all my daughters here," she nodded. "She will have all she needs, education in the finest arts. She will always be welcome in all circles."

"I thank you, Belinda," the Queen said softly. "I must make my way back to the palace."

"Of course, you are welcome to visit anytime." Belinda nodded to her friend. They had known each other since girlhood. Even when Viola had married the King of the Goblin's, they had remained in contact. "What is the child's name?" She asked for the first time.

"I believe she is called Sarah," The Queen answered before dissolving away with one last look to the child.

* * *

Waking up in a strange place was never easy for a child. The Mistress knew that off hand. She quietly went to one of her maids in training and asked her to watch over the child for when she would awaken. She knew the magic the Labyrinth would help the children adjust.

Her bright green eyes opened as the sunlight filtered through the curtain. Her lashes fluttered as she adjusted to the light. She was in a nightgown that was not her own. She looked around the small room that was painted in shades of white if there was such a thing. But she saw the differences, the shimmers, the pearls, the undertones of blues or reds. Subtle yet her eyes were turned to each subtle difference.

"Welcome to Chateau Blanc, I am Emilia." A young girl told her. She had silver hair tied back in a long braid with long limbs that she had yet to grow into. "I am here to help you this morning. I will help you dress and then we will break our fast." Emilia spoke softly. "You are safe here," she added as Sarah looked at her with a touch fear in her eyes. She was used to new nannies and sitters her mother often employed but this was not her room. She took the offered hand hesitantly and climbed out of the bed.

She helped Sarah into a white robe, belting it around her waist. Brushing the dark hair until she could easily braid it into a similar braid as her own

It wouldn't take long for Sarah to adjust, soon she would be running down the halls to lessons like all the others. Mortals were rare, but she seen some older girls come to the chateau in her years there. She had never seen one so young though. In some ways, it may be easier, better for her.

This would be her life, she had two roads.

An artist, dancer, a performer?

Or she would walk down the road of a courtesan?

Trained in the finest arts while using her body for pleasure. A woman who men were drawn too, women envied for their beauty and hated for their profession. Whatever road the child would grow to walk down she would have the coven to guide her.

* * *

_**Goblin Palace** _

"She was to pretty of a child to be sent into service Jareth. I am sure she will flourish there." His mother waved him off with a light laugh. She really didn't understand what his issue was with her decision. Men never did it seemed.

"You sent her to live in a brothel mother!" His voice bellowed in disbelief how could a mother send a child there?

"Courtesan houses are not brothels. She will be trained in the arts it will be her own choice if she uses her body in that way. She will be well cared for, she has such a regal look to her. Who knows maybe she will grow up to be someone important." Viola told her son. "Just think of her going to some sort of art school." She waved him off. "She will be adored by her sisters, raised to be independent and interesting. She will know how to talk about politics and worldly matters. How is that a bad life for a woman?"

Viola looked at her son with a raised eyebrow. Daring him to protest against her decision one more time. "Very good," she smiled and patted his cheek. "Now lets us go run through the list of potential brides for you. You aren't getting any younger Jareth." She chuckled as he groaned.

"I can find my own wife mother," he retorted. "All the ones you like just want the crown. I need someone who can challenge me." He told his mother with a far of look.

If he only knew how to find that woman.

The wished away already leaving his mind. What done is done and it was no longer something he needed to worry about. The future is a constant unknown

If he only knew she would become to him.

* * *

**_Twenty years in the Present_ **

"Oh sure, leave like you usually do," he clambered following her off the bed, now angry at her silence. "You know Sarah sometimes I forget the first and only thing about you that's true. You are nothing more than a well-trained whore." He spat out at her.

"At least I fuck honestly!" Sarah bit back at him. "What the whore count now at the castle three? The wife not doing her duty? Living up to your expectations? Is no one fucking on my level of fucking?" She spat out.

* * *

Truthfully I have no idea where this is going but I have had this stuck in my head since rereading Memoirs of a Geisha. Apparently, I love writing AU's and just throwing canon right out the window.

I have a few small outlines done but this one will take a bit of work. I am working at the Ballet for the next few weeks and while it is amazing it takes a lot of energy!

I don't have a beta for this yet...nor do I know when they get together. This is me we are talking about, I like to have fun and play with emotions and drag things out. Will it be a love story sure...will it be all gushy and romantic? Who knows.

But this is me...I like dysfunction.

I am just going with the flow and seeing what happens.

Tina


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2.

Doesn't need much of an introduction, just some background and world building.

* * *

The chateau was in a constant state of fury at any particular time of day. The mornings and afternoon were a rush a giggling girl. Racing down the halls as they went to and from their lessons.

The entire building was white, then again that was why it was the Chateau Blanc. Large hallways of marble, pearlescent papers with embossed floral motifs. The linens and furniture were also shades of white. Even the students wore white uniforms. made of soft cotton and lush silks depending on the occasion.

The upper rooms were different, more colours made their appearances from their owners. The Companions had leave to decorate their own rooms once they were working. Jewel tones dominated in those area's, but it was all the occupants of the room choice overall. They were paying rent after all if they wished to stay at the chateau after they reached the age of majority.

More often than naught the younger girls were found on the upper levels after dinner. Helping and watching the companions get ready for their parties and other events. Eager to help fetch something for their older sister if should need anything.

The girls helping the one they were closest to. Sometimes in groups, or by themselves. Rivalries happened of course, jealousy was a natural emotion when ambition was present. The Madame often tried to raise her young girls to support each other. Tearing each other down never worked in the long run. Your sisterhood is all that you had at the end of the night. Men will come and go, but your sister will always have your back.

At thirteen Sarah was stretched across the bed as she watched Simone. Who was draping a blue sheer panel over her left shoulder. She tied a long cord around her waist to keep it in place. The shade so peculiar that it appeared more violet at times. The pretty brunette had long sable coloured hair with bright brown eyes. Ones that sparkled with hints of yellow and green depending on her mood.

"Why blue?" She asked after the question plagued her for many weeks.

"Blue is the colour of our king," Simone smiled. "I am his companion for the night. It allows others to know who I am accompanying tonight without question." Sarah nodded as she took in the information.

"I have no idea which road I will choose," she admitted. At thirteen she knew she only had a few years before she would be the one getting ready to go out at night. Companion was the word they used at the chateau when talking about career options. The world may know them as a courtesan but that didn't mean they had to call themselves that. A companion was compassionate, caring, respectful and respected. They were above the more common female night workers.

They never sought out men, it was beneath them. The Madame handled the payments and inquiries about her ladies. She was also the one scheduling the performers and their apprentices. Allowing them to practice their skills as their older sister watched carefully. Any man caught manhandling or making advances towards an apprentice was blacklisted.

The Madame took the safety of the daughters seriously. Teaching them how to protect themselves from unwanted attention. Most of the men knew the rules and were honourable to follow them. It was the one too many drinks that made them bold.

The more experienced Companions generally planned their own schedules with their patron. Their patron was usually someone who held an unofficial relationship with them. Helping cover their costs of living from clothing and jewellery. Whether sex was involved was between the two of them and no one else. The madame didn't stick her nose into it unless she felt like she needed to.

Of course, children were discouraged until later in life but they were never banned. The Madame knew that life was unpredictable. If one found herself in an unplanned pregnancy the child would always be welcome at the chateau. If the young woman decided she didn't want to continue with the pregnancy. That was her prerogative. All the Madame asked was that the father is allowed to weigh on the decision.

At thirteen Sarah was only beginning to go out in the daytime with her sisters for tea parties. Usually held prominent women who wished to show off her wealth. It was great practice for the young girls, not just for the fun of getting dressed up. It was the practice of dealing with women who didn't share the same values or life as they did. While the young girls were often petted and praised for their good looks and skills. The praised tapered off the older they got. When the wives saw their husbands attention turn into a curiosity that was not fatherly. It was necessary though, you could not do a job well if you couldn't deal with everything that came with it.

Not every apprentice was strong enough to make her way in this life.

They were never cast out, there was still plenty of jobs for them. Teachers, helpers, seamstresses to make the gowns that the robes the apprentices wore. Their skills were utilized in other ways that benefited the Chateau. They could take smaller parties, still accompanying the young apprentices to appointments. They often wore soft earthy sashes around their robes. So you could distinguish their role to the chateau if you were a guest.

Everyone was recognizable, with so many students there had to be a system.

The Students wore white.

The apprentices wore white with subtle pastel shades in decoration

The domestics wore sashes earthy tones of greens and blues

Companions wore generally what they wished during the day. There appointments dictating the style of clothing. Though generally, they favoured brighter colours if they were unattached. While other wore the colours of their host or patron after years of white.

Simone turned and smiled at the dark-haired beauty that laid across her bed. "Don't be in such a rush to decide. The choice is ultimately yours, never let another sway you to one side or another. " Simon patted her head. "You are special Sarah, you have such a look to you that will interest men one day. You will grow into it and it will be your choice how to use it."

"What about these," Sarah sighed as she sat up and looked over her shoulder into a mirror. Pulling aside her robe you could see the shimmering veins creep over her shoulders. She made a face at them as she never liked her artwork as she often called them. They shimmered on her ivory skin that rarely tanned, she was always jealous of the girls who unmarked. It was a constant reminder that she wasn't directly from this world.

"Your markings are beautiful, they are apart of you," Simone told her with a hand on the younger girls shoulder. "Now it's almost bath time downstairs, run along." She told her with a look. Sarah nodded and stretched out her long limbs as she stood up. Fixing her robes she nodded and headed for the door.

"Have a fun night," she said with a knowing smile. "You will have to tell me how handsome our king is one day." She added cheekily before running off to her own levels. Everyone knew what the king looked like in theory. Sarah always teased Simone about catching his attention.

The rest of the evening as Simone reminded her was spa night. A night where the girls gathered and helped each other with any beauty regimes. Waxing and sugaring were all on the menu for the young apprentices. The natural hot springs were hidden underneath the chateau. It was a favourite night for the girls in the winter month to escape the cold of the evening. Shower and baths were still taken when needed. However, the springs was always a treat on Saturday evenings.

Sarah floated over to her friends who were discussing the latest news. There was no need to worry about modesty with them. Most of them have been bathing together since they were young children. One must be comfortable in her own skin, self-confidence was a large factor in your career. Finally, bedtime was called and the girls made their way to their rooms. Small dormitories that held all the necessities they needed. Toilets were shared and between rooms for the twenty girls that lived at the chateau that was of her age group.

The lower level had the same number of young children. Nearest the mistress and domestics should they need help in the middle of the night. While the apprentices had more privacy. Something Sarah treasured when she had sleepless nights.

She didn't know what time it was when she starred out her window to the front gates. Some of the companions were making their way home now. She looked down to see the blue robes the Simone had been wearing. Next to her was a tall gentleman with a few guards behind him. Blonde with long legs she squinted into the darkness. He turned for a moment, his profile catching his profile. She tilted her head trying to get a better look at her king for the first time. She saw him laugh and kiss Simone's cheek before she went through the door.

She watched him walk away before turning back to look at the chateau. She didn't know what was on his mind when he looked back. How could she?

She palmed the window in her hand. She was here because of the dowager queen. His mother. It was no secret, they never lied when she asked exactly where she came from.

Then in a surreal moment, it was like he looked right at her. While she was dressed in her nightgown, illuminated in the faint glow of her lamp in the window. While the moonlight hit his face lighting it up.

He was handsome she told herself.

Then he tilted his head to her.

Did he smirk at her? Did he wink at her?

She blushed and scrambled out of the window seat. Shutting the curtain in adolescent embarrassment she hid against the wall.

What sort of King was he to smirk and possibly wink at young girl?

* * *

Now would the Goblin king wink at a strange girl? Maybe? Maybe not? Also, I am pretty sure that is from a book...'what a strange man to wink at a girl he doesn't know? or something along those lines or is it a movie? I forget...

To me, he's being more cheeky then creepy in my mind. He looks up to see a child out of bed in the middle of the night I think he would find that amusing. While at the same time the devil in me wants to have Jareth with a darker side. I mean he is dropping off a companion.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

Tina


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Why hello all, I know it has been a while. I've mostly been busy with work and the holidays. Also constantly been suffering from writer's block. A lot of Writer's block!

Well I hope everyone enjoys this one. Hopefully the next chapter wont take so long like this one!

* * *

Chapter Three

Sarah laughed politely as she listened to the man talking at the mingling group of people. These parties were all the same, she thought as she smiled as she took a sip from her glass of champagne. These parties were always much more relaxed compared to her apprenticeship days.

Now she wore colourful robes that floated around her body as she made her rounds. Mingled and less nervous about everything in general. Yes, she was much better at these parties at this point in her career. Flirty smiles, fluttering lashes worked wonders at drawing attention to oneself. While soft touches and voice could set another person at ease in her presence. Her whole life was an illusion of grace and social wit.

She flapped her fan with a flick of her wrist. Letting it hide half of her face for a moment as she scanned the room for a brief moment. It wasn't long before she heard her name being called in the distance. She put down her glass and hurried over to her sister.

"Sarah is magnificent at dancing," Ruby told them with a flourish as she held her instrument. "Shall I play the storm?"

"Of course," Sarah agreed, inwardly groaning. How Ruby always managed to get her dance was a mystery. She knew that Sarah was uncomfortable dancing even in the smallest of crowds.

She counted in her head along with the strings of the instrument. Before falling into the familiar steps of the dance. Using the long sheer panels from her robes, her fan to aide her performance. She was lost in the footwork, the movements that she didn't see the parting of the crowd. The drums came in from another companion, the rhythm pulsing all the way up into the veins that lead to her heart. Spinning until she was dizzy, she reminded herself to spot. The music came to a crescendo as she fell to her knees breathless as she caught her breath. Slowly she rolled her body up as the music got louder, getting to her feet she resumed the steps. She is in the middle of a turn when she saw him standing there. Leaning casually against a post with a look of fascination on his face as he watched her.

It felt like it was a game afterwards, each turn of the room he was so near yet in the blink of an eye he was gone. It was a rather empty feeling by the end of the night when they managed to miss each other once more.

She pulled at her robes as she bade goodnight to her hosts before leaving with her sisters. She felt him watching. What a strange man he was for never approaching her.

"Seems like you have admirer Sarah, he wouldn't take his eyes off you" one of the girls whose name was Isla teased her. Isla was dress in bright blue robes that matched her sky blue eyes.

"I rather have someone straightforward and direct. Why would I want someone who hides in the shadows," Sarah shook her head?

"Sarah, you do realize who that was, do you not?" Isla asked her friend with a look of shock on her face. When Sarah gave her a rather puzzled look she begins laughing. "Oh my dear sweet innocent Sarah," she leaned over and whispered. "That was our king in disguise, he sometimes will come to parties as a commoner. He won't approach us, but there is nothing saying we can't approach him. By his interest, I am sure you would be most welcome to approach him." Isla teased her.

"Oh leave her be," another interrupted the teasing. Dawn was dark skinned was dressed in bright red for the evening. Her eyes glittered gold as she wrapped her arm around Sarah. "You don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with."

"I am not a baby," Sarah huffed crossing her arms. "I can easily converse with many types of men. I have kissed men before"

"Yet you seem completely oblivious to their true intentions when they do speak with you. Those boys also don't count either "Isla corrected her. "I swear the one gentlemen a few nights ago was begging for a private audience. Yet you weren't picking up on anything."

"Just because I don't encourage them doesn't mean I don't see their attempts," Sarah sighed. "I just haven't met anyone who sparks my fancy enough to navigate those parameters of our life."

"Until now?" Isla elbowed her in the side.

"I have no desire to be the king's mistress," Sarah huffed crossing her arms. "He is the very reason why I am here is it not?"

Isla and Dawn both shifted uncomfortably. Sometimes they forgot that Sarah was actually not of this world. Of course, they seen her markings over the years, they were a part of her. No one actually thought of her any different. What Sarah was never told that many of the girls found themselves jealous over them. The shimmering gold that marked her back that made her stand apart from the others.

Not another word was said until they reached the Chateau. The Madame was waiting for them at the door. Taking a head count, of her girls as another filled her in on the whereabouts of the missing ones. It was a quick washing up before they joined in a small room.

Drinking from the various pots and snacking on light food. They told the Madame about their night and reported any mishaps that may have happened. Finally, the Madame bade them all goodnight and told them all to sleep in. It wasn't until Sarah was out of earshot that Isla whispered to the Madame who watched Sarah close the door to her room.

The king was watching Sarah from afar. He had yet to make his presence known but he had set his sights on her. Which only meant he would be around more at parties. The King loved a good game and the more Sarah pushed him away the more intrigued he would be.

Sarah would notice him in the corner of her eye at different events and parties. He never approached her, keeping his distance. Each one of them stepping carefully around to avoid one another. It was like the more she tried to avoid him the more he appeared.

"He's like a stubborn itch that refuses to leave." She said into the mirror one night as she washed her face.

Did he realize who she was?

Apparently not.

* * *

It was early afternoon when the Mistress pulled her aside. Handing her an invitation that held the royal seal.

An invitation that only had her name written on it. The invitation was for and her alone.

"I don't understand?" Sarah asked looking up at the only mother figure she had ever known.

"It seems you have impressed his majesty. He wishes for your company." Madame Belinda told her. "The choice is yours and I will not make you go. I was hesitant to bring it up knowing your limited involvement when it comes to men. You have been a companion for two years and still, haven't had any interest in anything then entertaining. Not that there is anything wrong with that. Though most girls experiment or tread the waters to decide which path they choose. It is a public party, but you will be by his side for the evening. He will respect your choices, he is a good man as well as a king."

Sarah found herself nodding. "Can I think about it? I will let you know in the morning?" She asked unsure of what she wanted to do.

"Of course," Belinda nodded with a smile. Even she wondered if the King knew just who Sarah was? The robes and gowns she wore hid her markings during parties. No one would truly know unless she undressed.

Sarah found herself dressing for the evening with more care than usual. A small group of apprentices sitting in her room admiring her as she once did to her older sisters. How long ago was it when she was the one sitting and watching? Now she was the one being watched, it was strange to think of.

Straightening the blue over her shoulders with a tug she looked in the mirror. The long sleeved ivory tunic skimmed her body underneath it.

How did she agree to this?

"One day, I want to look just like you," Yasmine one of the younglings spoke up dreamily.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," Sarah told her smiling. Her eyes, on the other hand, held a touch of anxiety in them. "But I am sure you will have even more pretty things to wear when you are older."

In all actuality, the King was a perfect gentleman. It didn't surprise her at all, but at the same time, she thought he would be different. He was attentive to her, as she was to him as she walked next to him. While she made sure that his guests were entertained with small talk pretty tricks. He made sure that her glass was always filled. This was not the sort of party she was used to. It was more relaxing knowing the chance of one of the other girls putting her up to dance was slim.

The palace alone was a sight to behold with hundred of flicking floating jars. The angry little fairies trapped in glass jars as their wings lit up the night. They were a nuisance in the underground, she long gave up any feelings towards them.

He never touched her, she noticed. Even as he guided her around the room, he never once laid his hands on her. Constantly using gestures and other means of leading her. When it did seem like he was about to touch. His fingertips came millimetres from her body, hovering like she had a force field around her. It was strange to her. She was his for the evening and yet he behaved like she was the one who held more class.

She knew companions where a class of their own, it was something she always has known. She tried to remember anyone avoiding any physical contact with her or her sisters but draw a blank. It was halfway through the night when noticed him avoiding all contact with his court.

"Do I offend you in some way, Sir?" She found herself asking him trying to understand his behaviour.

"My apologies, I do not understand?" His eyebrows moved with his surprise.

"You are allowed to touch me," she raised her eyebrow towards him to show she wasn't angry just curious.

"It appears I have forgotten my gloves," he smiled wistfully, showing his bare hands. "My magic is transferred through my hands, I do not wish to spark you with any sort of unconfined magic. I meant no disrespect towards your being, you are very beautiful."

Sarah merely nodded. Some of the older girls wore gloves to help them control their magical urges. She never had to take those classes as she had no magic. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she lived in such a world. Magic was an everyday thing for most people. Though she was curious about why he did not just send for some gloves.

"Do your hands affect your lips?" She asked slyly as she drank a sip of her champagne. She watched his eyes narrow for at her words, swirling with the same emotion she saw in all men at one point or another. Lust. "You know I saw you once when I was younger, you were escorting my older sister home. I swore you smirked at me for being still up at three am."

"I don't remember that," Jareth hummed after he pondered for a moment, "but to answer your question. My lips are free of the magic of the magician variety though I have been told that they are skilled on their own."

"Hmm," Sarah hummed. "I am going to go join the dancing." She told him as she handed him her glass. Not asking permission before she joined the crowd of people. She looked over her shoulder toward him to see a flash of shock across his face as if a memory appeared to him.

* * *

A few weeks later-

"I have no desire to be your mistress," she found herself telling him honestly or maybe it was to her wine glass? Sarah had no idea at this point.

"Yet you keep coming back here," he retorted after a moment with peaked interest.

"You pay quite handsomely," Sarah teased him. "How can a lady deny such a sum for her home?"

"So this is nothing more than your duty?" Jareth asked her straightening up even more like she wounded his pride. She was always different from the others. The other would have been long into his bed and gone by now.

"Well, I do wonder some days but a mistress is such a pariah in society," Sarah answered honestly. Though there was a slight tease in the tone of her voice.

"You wonder what?" Jareth asked her to elaborate on her own words.

"I wonder what it is like to kiss you. Though then I remember that it would ruin our lovely banter." Sarah laughed as she motioned between them.

"Who says it has to ruin anything?" Jareth asked her. "Surely a kiss can be a kiss? Unless you are over romanticizing your own first kiss?"

"Of course not!" Sarah huffed loudly. "It's not like I have never kissed anyone before," she stated rather put out at his assumption. "I merely doubt that anything is what it seems with you." She stood in front of him with hands on her hips, her eyebrows raised as if they were baiting him.

"Do not test me, Precious," Jareth growled lowly using a pet name she never heard from him before. "I can have you begging for mercy way too easily. Though mercy will be the sound of you screaming my name" he spoke so low that his voice ran like shivers down her spine. As his thumb ran over her slightly parted lips.

"There is one thing you don't know about me Your Majesty," Sarah spoke up with a smirk. "I never turn down a challenge." She looked up at him with dark green eyes.

He must have taken it as a challenge as he pushed her against the wall. Capturing her lips with his one before she could even make a sound.


	4. Chapter 4

What it hasn't taken a whole entire month to update?

Thank you for all your comments on this and all the follows.

I start back up at the Ballet next week so not sure how updates will go but I hope you enjoy this one either way.

Same as usual, I don't own anything, now do I have a beta yet. C'est le vie

Also rating as changed.

* * *

"This doesn't change my mind," Sarah found herself breathing in his ear as he kissed down her neck.

"So you have said," Jareth chuckled as he nipped lightly at her neck. Grinning to himself when he heard the soft moan deep in her throat. "Though for someone so innocent, you have airs that tell me otherwise?"

"Who says I'm innocent?" Sarah retorted, letting her body roll into his.

"It's written all over you. From the tips of your fingers to the way that you walk," he spoke as his hand trailed over the top of her thigh. She cursed the slit in her skirt at the moment as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Even so, it doesn't change anything. I'm not going to fall head over heels over one night." Sarah hissed as she felt his hands centimetres away from the warm heat that was radiating from her core. "Your Majesty," she added as she exhaled letting her sink back into the wall of the room they were in.

"You are so sure of yourself," he spoke so surely into her ear. His fingers massaging the soft flesh. The words didn't matter anymore, she wasn't telling him, no, to stop. She only wished to tell him that she was not his. She did want him or his companionship which was within her rights. Companions could refuse a man as a benefactor, it was her own choice. It was rather refreshing her own self struggle to not have feelings.

It had been a long minute since he had someone so young. The struggle that most young companions had. The one in realizing that allowing yourself to feel didn't end your own independence.

She wasn't the first innocent he ever had. He doubted she would be his last since he still had a marriage contract in the works from his childhood. This wasn't a duty though, this was just about pleasure.

It was dark in the room, as she stopped him from lighting the candles with magic. "I like the dark," she whispered as she held his hands in hers for a moment. Before they travelled up his arms and over his shoulders. Settling beneath the leather of his jacket she pushed it from his shoulders.

It fell from his arms onto the floor as he grasped the long end to her wrap, she spun in her spot. Unwrapping itself from her body until she felt herself free of the long garment. She took a deep breath before she settled herself on to the bed, kneeling so she could kiss him properly. Her hands resting over his chest, sneaking underneath his shirt. Relishing with a sigh that the large open neckline allowed it.

Then with one brave move, she pulled it from his trousers, his incredibly tight trousers. Ones that hid nothing from view. Allowing her to watch him grow. Grow to a rather disproportional size that rested around her lower stomach.

With a swift movement, he pulled the long hair stick out of her large bun. Letting the dark waves fall around her as he ran his hands through them so they would fluff up. It wasn't until she felt him pull at the hem of her underdress. Slowly he raised it, allowing her to raise her arms in the process before he tossed it aside. Like a kid in the confectionary store, his hands went towards the swaying orbs. Kneading them under his palms until her nipples were peaked and pebbled while she moaned.

They shifted on the bed, his lithe body covering hers as continued his touches. Their tongues lavishing each other, each time they met after a breath of air. Their legs tangled until they shifted so that she was cradling him between her legs. Letting his rock hard cock nestled at her core that was only covered by a scrap of lace.

She knew she could tell him to stop at any time, that he would with the grace of a gentleman. However at this time and place, all thoughts of saying stop was long gone. Her body burned like a fire that was wild rampage destroying any thought that didn't take no for an answer. His tongue was the only answering back to her bodies response. The clever skilled tongue that lavished her until it found its destination. Her back arched in shock at the first wet kiss on her thigh. She was more than ready as felt her own wetness at the first contact of his fingers over the scant lacy cotton. His fingers work swiftly, pushing aside the damp covering so he could gain more access.

She was a withering mess within minutes, her panties long pulled down and discarded. His clever tongue and fingers working her until she was moaning. While he smirked at the profanities that never would have been polite in company. Large lapping licks that ended with around her clit. Two, even three fingers work her to open up to him as she lingered on the edge. She whined as she felt him stretch her by adding the third and stretching them as much as he could. It was the first time, she noticed his own pants were missing in action. If three fingers made her feel full, surely-

He was long with measurable girth as her hand curled around it. It stood out towards her as she felt his size for the first time. She looked back up towards his face which was half highlighted by moonlight as she stroked him.

"If you keep at that Precious-" he hissed under his breath. "I will not last," he added when he saw a frown. "Don't worry about my pleasure, I will have mine soon enough."

Sure enough, he did as pulls her closer, his cock glistening with her juices as he teased her. Thrusting so he glided through her slit. Hitting her bundle of nerves that still were sensitive from his tongue. He did that a few more times before without warning he thrust into her wet channel. She had been prepped enough that she took him easily even though she gasped in shock at the feeling. She had never felt so complete, he filled her so completely that it was on the verge of being painful.

There was always pain in beauty. As the old saying went Beauty was pain.

The beauty was in the act. How their bodies moved, meeting with each thrust. The feeling of emptiness each time he pulled back,. leaving her almost completely. Holding back until she whined and thrust upwards with her hips to make him closer. She came hard as he reaches down between them, squeezing him until he grunted. Thrusting painfully into her as he lost himself inside her.

She didn't mean to fall asleep or stay so late but her limbs felt numb as she caught her breathe laying next to him. She didn't feel him leave the bed in the early morning as the sun rose. Allowing him for the first time to see the pearlescent gold veins on her back as she lay on her stomach.

* * *

She woke up alone the next morning, the sun fully out in the sky it appeared as she looked around the room. Her clothing was neatly folded at the end of the bed. She sat up brushing her long dark hair out of her face while thinking about the night. She wandered to the mirror that was on the wall. She didn't look any different, but she wasn't exactly sure how she felt exactly yet. She traced over one of the many shimmering veins that crossed over her shoulder. Following the curl until it curled into itself.

"Do I disgust him?" She wondered out loud as she pulled on her underdress that hid her skin from view. She carefully wrapped the long robe until it sat correctly on her body and slipped on her shoes. It was then she realized she had no idea how to get back to the chateau.

She wandered the halls which were oddly deserted. She only needs to find one person with magic. It wasn't until a floating orb caught her attention she sighed in relief. It led her through the halls to a doorway that opened as soon as she approached it.

"I trust you slept well?" His voiced rippled towards her from his desk near the window. His back turned to her as he worked.

"I did, thank you." She replied softly. "Can you message the Chateau to send my driver?" She plucked up the courage to ask.

"Of course," he agreed before turning in his chair. "You do not disgust me, Sarah," he repeated her words she spoke in the bedroom. "I merely rise early, though I can understand your hesitance with our agreement," he told her. "I should have known, but I never did know what you looked then even back then. The reality is that my mother sent you to the Chateau when I was called away. I had nothing to do with your upbringing there." He offered her origins to the kingdom like it was a consolation prize.

* * *

The girls pounced on her as soon as Sarah walked through the doorway of the Chateau. They had seen her arrive at the gate and this was the first time she ever stayed out all night. She kept pretty type lipped about the whole night. Even if she could trust her sisters, that night was for her and her alone to remember.

It was sloppy, awkward and unorganized on her part. Yet one of the most beautiful things she had ever experienced. She found she felt better knowing it was her own memory that couldn't be retold. That no one could comment or twist it to make her feel less, or stupid for doing it. They had been dancing around each other for weeks and it was the only thing she found to be a logical step forward.

She didn't want to be a mistress, she didn't want to be his Queen. She just wanted to be his, but they were not ordinary people. Ordinary people got to have their ordinary lives. They instead had messy complicated lives. Ones with rules and orders that were dictated to them in some form or another.

The mistress looked up and tilted her head when Sarah passed by her office. She could only offer a small reassuring smile and nod her head to the woman who raised her. She shut the door to her room, locking it behind her as she peeled off her robes. She should bathe; but she could still smell the scent of his lingering Cologne on her skin, in her hair. She fell onto her bed with a sigh.

The intense feelings that still floated in her, the feeling of those first few thrusts. The stinging burn that quickly turned to pleasure was still all fresh in her mind. The heavy heat that burned through her body by his hands.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there in her bed, or if she actually heard the key turn the lock in the door. She turned to see Simone carrying a tray of food, thanking the Domestic for opening the door for her.

"You missed dinner, and I am sure you haven't eaten anything since yesterday?" Simone commented as she set the tray down on the table. Picking up the robes that still laid on the floor. Something that she was not used to from seeing with Sarah as she was always tidy.

Sarah sat up grimaces at the rawness she still felt. She brushed the hair out of eyes as she looked at Simone with curiosity. She was too polite to say what was echoing in her mind. That once upon a time Simone was a favourite of the King or spent time with the king at the very least.

"You know you're the first one to ever spend an entire night and morning at the palace?" Simone said in a rather teasing voice. "We actually were beginning to worry, that he had you locked away somewhere."

"You had a relationship with the king," Sarah blurted out, before turning bright red. She clutched the blanket to her chest in shame.

"Really Sarah, if you think I am jealous you need to remember that those days are far behind me. I have my own life and made my own choices. The King and I's parting was nothing more than a mutual agreement. We both knew when it was over. He knew when he saw I had eyes and attraction for his knight than I did for him. We are all adults." Simone tried to reassure her. "I won't ask questions, because I know the King is a generous man when it comes to the people he favours. But I warn you Sarah do not cross him. He is black and white and likes to know the truth."

"I have never shied away from the truth," Sarah sighed. "I spend most of every evening reminding him that I have no intention in becoming his mistress. I am not a kept woman, I do not need him to survive."

"Oh you are so naive and stubborn," Simone barked out a laugh. "You essentially challenged him to make you his mistress. He always enjoys a good game. Except the game is on him, because you never do anything you do not wish to do. Though I do have to ask the obvious question of how are feeling?"

"I am fine Simone," Sarah rolled her eyes. "He was a perfect gentleman and that is all I will say." She cut the questioning short.

"Fine, I only ask because I care" Simone patted her arm. In other words, Simone knew just what the King was hiding beneath his trousers. "But I will suggest a bath with a healthy dose of bath salts. I saw that wince." She stated as she stood up from her place on the bed. "Eat, take the night off according to the mistress and don't forget to take the tonic." She prattled on as she walked over the door.

Life went on, and while Sarah did take the night off, she still had prior engagements booked. Bravely she stepped out into the night once more with her sisters. A new appreciation for those around her, the ones who so easily took to the dark of the night with men. Things were different now, her name had been linked with the King. Men still flirted, of course, but there was always a hesitance until she encouraged them.

It had been a week since that night at the palace when she awoke to the thick envelope bearing the kings seal. Such a thing to say, after she told him time and time again that she was not his.

_I hear you have been naughty, perhaps you need to teach you a lesson?_

_J_

Sarah tossed aside the letter and grabbed her own stationery.

_Naughty is defined as doing something wrong. I am only doing my job nothing more. Do I need to remind you that you agreed that I am not yours and my life is my own to live?_

_S_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of this one so far. I love hearing your feedback.

Tina


	5. Chapter 5

I won't even make up excuses or apologies of why this has taken for months to write. So I will leave this here and tip toe out of here.

* * *

Sarah didn't when it happened, or how it happened. All she knew as she was tiding up her room after the last days of being reckless with her things. When she did fling things around? She was never this untidy.

Another thing the Goblin King had made her do.

Months had gone by since the shift in their twisted relationship. She didn't like the feeling of being a kept woman. She didn't like living at his court for more than necessary. Finally, after almost two weeks of being at his side, she packed her things and returned to the chateau. She had other commitments which he was not so fond of. Which he voiced, which she in turn ignored. He had even tried to forbid her to go.

_"This is my life!" Sarah snapped at him. "I have my duties and a calendar to follow, you know that Jareth!"_

_"It doesn't mean I have to like it?" Jareth grunted as he watched her pack her bag. Sulking in a chair as he watched her. He wasn't stopping her but made sure she knew he didn't like._

_"No, but you have still had respect my coven and the rules that I grew up following," Sarah reminded him. "Respect means not acting like a child whenever I have to leave you." She told him as peered out the window to see that her coach was waiting for her. "It will do you some good not having me here twenty-four seven. I know your advisors hate that I am here distracting you from your duties." She walked over to him and bent to kiss his cheek._

* * *

It felt strange to be back in her room after being away, but that all faded as she sank down on the bed with a sigh. After a moment of silence, she jumped back up and dumped her bag emptying its contents.

She rearranged the new items she had required over the course of the two weeks. The shimmering robes of the royal blue, the new trinkets that appeared in her room. She took the next few days off, allowing herself to rest and socialize with some of her sisters. Taking some of the smaller girls out into the gardens when the weather was nice.

Dancing with floral crowns and garlands of flowers. She adored the summer months, the sunshine and flowers that bloomed. They all fell into a heap on the ground laughing as she cuddled some of the new additions to the Chateau. It was strange how they adapting they were of their surroundings and new home. The whole Chateaux was blanketed in old magic. It always would feel like home to the sisters, no matter how long they were away. No matter how old they had grown.

This was their home.

Now it only served as a reminder. A reminder of how the palace never felt comfortable. She was constantly watching over her shoulder it seemed. Never trusting anyone, never wanting to completely trust the palace she stayed at. It was a blessing in a curse the magic within this safe haven she called home. You always would yearn for it, the comforting magic that protected you.

She went to a few classes to brush up on a few things she found herself lacking knowledge of in the palace. Learning some newer dances, along with picking up her bow for practice. There was a hunt coming up soon. She didn't wish to look like a fool or a pretty maiden who didn't know how to shoot.

In the evening she spent in meditation to clear her mind before she joined the night classes. Classes and get together with the older girl. Discussions about various techniques and positions. Things to help keep things exciting. Not only for their patrons, but for themselves as they worked through their careers.

Names were never spoken, but everyone knows who everyone was talking about. Sarah kept quiet, absorbing others suggestions and stories. The mishaps and funny moments that happened during acts of intimacy. Leg cramps, toe cramps, accidental sounds from various body parts. It was all part of the act, it was all part of work. It was a part of life.

Just because they were companions and courtesans. Didn't make them immune normal happenings.

How to let a man down when sex was the last thing that was on your mind or when it was that certain time of the month. How to get yourself into the mood when you had no attraction to the customer but they had asked for such a meeting. Those clients who wanted you to bed their son to make him a man. It all happened, it was just a fact of life.

Then there were the issues of being in a patron relationship. When you spend numerous days with one man. Jealousy that came from having to keep up with appearances at pre-scheduled parties. Your own jealousy if they had spouses. How to deal with the wives and girlfriends should you ever run into them by accident?

It was mind-boggling to Sarah. As she listened and tried to place her own relationship with the King in its own parameters. He was betrothed, everyone knew that. He had been betrothed at a young age. Why they were not married yet was a mystery to the kingdom.

Sarah knew the chances of ever having a normal loving relationship would be rare. You take what you can have. At the end of the day, you have your coven and your sister because sisterhood lasted forever.

His advisors truly didn't enjoy her presence. Their looks of haughty disapproval of her status. How they though she was using up the kings time. It was almost like they were jealous of the attention the king gave her.

Finally, Sarah sank into her bed for the first time in two weeks, relishing at having the wide bed all to herself. She sighed happily and sprawled out pulling the duvet over her body. She was just about to shut off the lights when she heard the patter of small feet. A moment later a few whispers of who was going to knock appeared. She shook her head and quietly got out of the bed and opened the door.

"Come on then," she ushered the two young girls in. Too young to be apprentices, in their pure white nightgowns. Yet old enough to sleep in their own room. One had vibrant titian hair, while the other was honey blonde. Twins as they look strikingly similar, sharing the cornflower blue eyes. The girls giggled and raced towards the bed jumping in as Sarah shook her head.

"I'm not even going to ask how you escaped bedtime," Sarah shook her head. She beckoned them to move over and slid into her bed once more.

"We missed you," Tamara the titian hair girl hugged her. "Please don't go away again."

"Yes! Please don't leave us again," Elliya the blonde repeated after her sister.

"I am afraid that is something I cannot promise you, girls," Sarah smiled sadly at their antics. "But I can promise to try and be around as much as I can be. Now hush and try and get some sleep." She urged them as she yawned.

They all settled into their places and Sarah soon heard the steady rhythm of their breathing. She smiled and thought of the days learning as her own eyes grow heavier.

She was at home.

* * *

Sarah didn't have much time off. As she soon found herself dressed in her silks, emerald green this time she had chosen for this one night. She was the perfect companion as she served the first cup of tea around the small table of men. Her feet folded under her as she sat primly with her hands on her lap.

The night went swimmingly as it was just a business meeting. While the men looked at her in awe, they remained respectful. It wasn't until her time was almost up, her host pulled away from the party. Bringing her to another room, which held a boy who most likely wasn't even 16 yet.

"I want you to make him a man," the man said, as Sarah's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" She blurted out from shock

"You know what I mean, I want you to introduce him into the way of women." Her host who was beginning to become annoyed at her told her.

"This is not what the contract stated," Sarah shook her head. She couldn't believe the audacity of this patron. Asking her to sleep with his son to make him a man? How dare he?

"Oh come on, your girls do this all the time," He tried to persuade her.

"Yes to entertain your guests, not to bed you son. That was not part of the contract and I decline." Sarah stood her ground turning to leave.

"Oh so only the King is good enough for you," He spat at her.

"My life is none of your concern," Sarah look back to him. "I did not agree to this, which mean I have every right to refuse. I do not have to do anything I do not wish to do. My body is my own, I will not allow it to be used in such a way."

"All of you are nothing better than a well-paid whore," the man's face went red, without thinking he grasped her arm. Gasping when he caught it.

"I suggest you unhand me, sir," Sarah's voice was firm. "If you wish to ever use the services of the Chateau again. I suggest you apologize for your assumptions and allow me to leave."

The man went white realizing his own actions. "I beg your forgiveness." He bowed his head.

Sarah nodded, turning toward the young boy who was only turning into a man. "Your time will come, but for now take this," she said pulling a silk flower hairpin from her hair. "Give this to the one worthy of your love one day."

With that Sarah made her way out of the house, stepping into the carriage that was waiting for her.

How dare anyone to assume such a thing like that to her? That she would just do as they ask? There were contracts for a reason. So these things would not happen. There was an extreme measure of safety built into such contracts.

She swept through the doors of the chateau with her heels clicking on the floor. A look of anger still on her face as she made her way toward the mistresses office.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" The mistress asked as she saw the look on her charges face.

"Seriously do gentleman think just they can just order me to do something?" Sarah fumed. "That I would just do as they ask? That because I have entered an arrangement with other patrons. That it means I will be compliant?"

"Sarah, what happened? Are you hurt in any way?" Her mistress asked suddenly full of concern.

"No, no," Sarah waved her off. "I am just appalled at men right now. Like I would just agree to sleep with his son because he asked me to. I put him in his place I don't think he will try anything again for a long while."

"Very well, I have to keep an eye on him, either way." The mistress nodded. "As well as ask some of the other companions if he ever tried anything of the sort before."

Sarah nodded and yawned. The mistress smiled and instructed her to go get some rest.

* * *

She walked the steps up to her room, unwinding the long panels of silk with each step she took. Slowly she reached her room where she took the pins out of her long dark hair. She wiped down her body from the water basin in her room before she pulled on her long cotton nightgown. Sitting on her bed was a rolled up letter with a single peach coloured rose that sat on a shallow box.

Shaking her head, she pulled the ribbon and unrolled the parchment

_Precious_

_I look forward to our time together when your commitments are fulfilled I hope to see you wearing this._

He signed it with a large flourish of a J.

She opened it curiously and found an elaborate royal blue silk. One that was covered in golden thread work and sparkling beads. So Sheer that it was almost transparent despite the colour, underneath the silk was a top. Ivory with gold embroidery, what stood out the most was the fact that there was almost not back to it.

She scowled. Of course, he would send her something she would never wear. He knew well enough she kept her back and shoulders covered when in public. She didn't even feel entirely comfortable having them uncovered around him. They were still her constant reminder that she was not like him. She was not his equal.

She grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and her pen she wrote simply.

_'Very original Your Majesty, I hope you don't expect me to wear such a garment.'_

_Sarah._

She walked out to the hall, beckoning a domestic.

"If it's not a bother, can you send this for me." She asked kindly. "To the King," she added.

"Of course sister," she nodded and with a simple swish of the hand she sent off. "I'll find you should there be a reply?"

"Just knock, if I don't answer just slide it under my door. I was just about to retire for the night." Sarah stated. "Have a good night." She bent her head towards the domestic before she walked back into her room.

Walking over to the box, she shook out the accompanying skirt, of the same ivory. It was beautiful. That was not something she could deny as she hung it away in her wardrobe.

There was no immediate reply to her note as she readied herself for bed. Finally, she gave in and turned off her light sinking into her pillows.

* * *

I'm going to try for a shorter interm between chapter. Because six months seems like alot to me. But no promises.

Tina


End file.
